Forgotten Memories
by Yu-chan823
Summary: Naruto loses his memories after the battle at The Valley of the End. Later, he ends up back at Konoha where those who thought he was dead are suprised to see him and his new friends get jealous NaruXOC SasuNaru OthersxNaru. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. SRY
1. The Beginning of Everything

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. T_T

"speaking"

_Thoughts_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

The Beginning of Everything

--The battle at the Valley of the End--

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's chidori and Naruto's rasengan clash causing a huge explosion.

As the thick clouds fade away, there stands a figure hovering over another figure lying on the ground. The standing figure is Sasuke, as he looks at his one and only best friend. Dropping his hitai-ate, he turns around heading towards the forest seemingly filled with darkness as well as emptiness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG! my first fanfic! I'm so scared! PLZ go easy on me!

I'd also luv to get some advice and such.


	2. Who are You?

sry if my grammar suxs. T_T

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

*Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoor any of the other Naruto characters. T_T

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who Are You?

"Oi Natsuki! Wake up!" yelled a loud and familiar voice.

"Mmmmmm," was the only response that was given.

"Damn brat! So fucking lazy," mumbled the now angry and familiar voice. "You better get up now or you won't get any breakfast!" screamed the voice.

"Shut up! God so fuckin' annoying. Let me let me sleep," mumbled a voice from under an orange blanket. "Why is your voice so-," the voice under the blanket started to say before getting whacked by someone after losing the blanket to the same person. Now the figure under the blanket was fully awake.

"What the hell!" screamed the fully awoken figure. The figure had big eyes the color of the sky and as deep as the deepest sea. He had 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheeks and beautiful blonde hair that went a little past his shoulders. This figure, Natsuki, had a small, lithe and slim yet muscular body.

"That's 'cause you wouldn't wake up! Everyone else is awake. Hurry up before your breakfast turns cold," said a tall and muscular man with wild silver hair and fierce golden eyes like that of a beast.

"Damn! You know Souichiro, you're a fucker," said Natsuki earning himself another whack on the head. Natsuki followed the figure, now known as Souichiro, to where the others were.

"Ohayo," a soft and kind voice said. The soft voice belonged to a tall and slender man with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. The man had a very feminine face and could easily be mistaken for a girl. This man is known as Hiroke and was like the 'older sister' of the group because of his personality.

"Oh! So you're awake now, about time. Sheesh," a girl with silky black hair tied in a ponytail said. This girl's name is Ayame. Ayame is a tomboy that grew up in the mountains.

"Good mornin' sleepin' beauty," a man with spiky red hair wearing a sexy smirk on his face said. This man is Shinjo. He's a perverted playboy who's possessive of Natsuki. He acts goofy at times but is always looking out for the group.

"Good mornin' my ass! Waking up to that annoying voice everyday! GAH! So annoying," responded a very irritated Natsuki. Souichiro's eyebrow twitched upon hearing this.

"Ma ma, don't get so mad. Although your irritated face is so cute I want to just eat you up," Shinjo said pulling Natsuki onto his lap. Natsuki made a cute pouty face and glared at Souichiro. Souichiro in return glared back at Natsuki, starting a glare battle.

"Oi Natsuki! Pay some attention to me," whined a possessive Shinjo turning Natsuki's face towards him and giving Natsuki a kiss on the lips. Unfortunately for Shinjo, Natsuki didn't appreciate this and returned Shinjo's kiss with a strong punch in the face.

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me," Shinjo whine making a pouty face.

"Shut up you pervert!" Natsuki screamed making Shinjo whine some more.

"Baka," the others said in unison not feeling any pity for Shinjo.

--After Breakfast—

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"We're going to Konoha and we'll be staying there for a while," Shinjo said.

"Konoha huh? I wonder if they have any good ramen there," said Natsuki.

"Ugh! Ramen again? Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?" Souichiro said scrunching up his face in disgust.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!! You can not get tire of that stuff. Ramen is the best," screamed Natsuki in disbelief.

"Ugh! Whatever," Souichiro replied too disgusted to start a fight.

"Well if you guys are done fighting, I think we should head to Konoha now. It's close by and I'm dying to get a decent bath," complained an impatient Ayame.

"Yeah let's go," said Natsuki. With this, the group of 5 headed towards Konoha.

--At the Front Gates of Konoha—

"Ja Shikamaru, I'll be heading home now," said Temari.

"Yeah, be careful on your way back," replied the lazy Shikamaru.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm a little weakling like you," said Temari with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah. I got it," Shikamaru said, too lazy to start a fight. Just as Temari was about to leave, 5 figures appeared right in front of Temari causing her to step back.

"We've finally reached Konoha! Now I can get a decent bath," Ayame said gleefully.

"I can't wait to eat some ramen! I wonder if they got a ramen shop here," Natsuki said hopefully.

"Ugh! Don't speak of ramen. You're gonna make me throw up," Souichiro said with disgust.

"Ha ha. I'll go with you Natsuki," Shinjo said. Hiroke just chuckle softly making an angelic face.

Temari was a little surprised but she got over it and was about to leave when she saw that Shikamaru was frozen in shock.

"Shikamaru?"

"-uto."

"What?"

"Naruto!" Now Temari was shocked.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Naruto disappear?" Shikamaru couldn't speak anymore due to the shock. He just pointed a finger at Natsuki and as Temari's eyes followed Shikamaru's finger, she too froze with shock. Gaining his senses back, Shikamaru walked up to Natsuki and grabbed Natsuki's shoulder.

"Naruto."

Natsuki stared at the person who suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What the fuck! Don't be touching my Natsuki," yelled the possessive Shinjo.

"Naruto," repeated Shinjo.

"Can't you fucking hear me," Shinjo yelled louder grabbing Shikamaru's arm.

"Naruto. You're Naruto right?"

Natsuki stared in the eyes of the stranger in fron of him and said, "Who are you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

my first fanfic ....not too bad ......... right?

Oh n for those who haven't noticed yet, Natsuki is Naruto. :)


	3. I Don't Like This One Bit!

Yay! 2nd chapter! . Enjoy!

I Made this chapter kinda long. Enjoy!

*** A/N: the characters are all grown up like in Naruto Shippuden.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other Naruto Characters T_T but i do own Shinjo cuz i made him up ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

I Don't Like This One Bit!

"**Who are you?"**

Blue eyes stare into the confused brown eyes. Natsuki smiles at Shikamaru in a Naruto-ish way which confuses Shikamaru even more.

"Ne, do I know you?" _What a weird guy, he keeps staring at me and it's kinda creeping me out._

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, confusion clearly heard in his voice. "You- I no everyone thought you were dead. You just disappeared! Where have you been?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? My name's Natsuki. Who's this Naruto you keep talking about? What a weird guy."

"No mistake, you're definitely Naruto. I can't believe you're alive," Shikamaru said hugging the surprised Natsuki.

"Oi! What the fuck! Don't be huggin' my Natsuki!" Shinjo shrieked.

"Ugh! What the fuck is with this person? He retarded or something? I want to take a freakin' bath right now so let's just go," exclaimed the very irritated Ayame. With this, Shikamaru let go of Natsuki.

"Naruto! You're definitely Naruto. We need to tell Hokage-sama right now," Shikamaru said to Natsuki. Souichiro, Shinjo, and Natsuki all stared at Shikamaru as if he was mentally retarded person while Hiroke softly chuckled and Ayame was fuming.

"And just where do you think you're taking-," Souichiro started.

"Okay! I'll go with you," Natsuki replied cutting Souichiro off.

"WHAT?!" Shinjo and Souichiro screamed in unison.

"Why not? He seems like he knows me and I know that I lost me memories. This is a good chance to get my memories back. Let's go," Natsuki said.

"Well if Natsuki wants to go then I guess we're going to go meet the Hokage," Hiroke chuckled.

"Fine," Souichiro sighed.

"Tch," the clearly aggravated Shinjo said.

"Shikamaru, I need to get going. I need to tell Gaara that Naruto's back," Temari said before turning towards the forest and heading towards Suna.

"Yosh! Let's go meet the Hokage!"

--At Tsunade's Office—

"N-N-NARUTO!?" Tsunade shrieked before pulling Natsuki in to a big loving hug.

"Wah!" Natsuki yelped. The group just stared in shock as the busty women gave Natsuki a suffocating hug.

"Ah...Can't… breathe..," Natsuki said trying get some air.

"Ah! Gomen." Tsunade released Naruto before pulling him into another less suffocating hug. Pulling away, Natsuki asked, "Ano… do you know me? And who is Naruto?"

"W-what? What are you saying? You're Naruto," Tsunade asked baffled. The office fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"He seems to have lost his memories," Shikamaru said finally breaking the silence in the room. "He doesn't remember me so I'm guessing he doesn't remember anyone else."

"So he's lost his memories?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup! I lost my memories. Hmm… I think it was about 3 years ago that Shinjo found me. He said I was hurt badly...um... where was it again? Oh yeah at the Valley of the...um… End. Yeah, it was the Valley of the End," Natsuki said. Tsunade went back to her desk piled with papers and brought out a sake bottle from her secret stash.

"Shizune! Bring Kakashi and Sakura here. Now!" Tsunade ordered snapping Shizune back to reality.

"Huh? .. uh h-hai!" Shizune replied. With that, Shizune was gone with her cute little pet pig to get Kakashi and Sakura.

*Sigh* "I can't believe you lost your memories Naruto," Tsunade sighed taking a sip of her sake.

"Heh. So my name is Naruto? That's such a cool name! Hehe," Naruto laughed. "Yosh! From now on, call me Naruto!" Naruto commanded.

"What?! ……Fine," sighed Shinjo.

"Hmm… Naruto huh? Not bad," Hiroke commented.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry this up so I can go take a nice long bath," Ayame grumbled crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Naruto huh? I might not get used to it," Souichiro said. Naruto just laughed with a silly grin on his face.

"Tsunade-sama, what did you call us for? Is it a miss-," Sakura started to say before she saw a blonde figure with beautiful blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. "Naruto!"

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered. Sakura and Kakashi froze staring at Naruto unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto.. Is… Is th-that r-r-really you?!" Sakura stuttered. She slowly walked towards Naruto to get a closer look.

"Naruto…," Kakashi said softly.

"Ne, who are you guys?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What are you-."

"Kakashi, Sakura. Naruto lost his memories. He doesn't remember you or anyone else," Tsunade explained.

"What?" Kakashi asked surprised. The room became silent again as Kakashi and Sakura stared at Naruto.

"Umm… can you not stare at me like that? It's uncomfortable," Naruto said slowly backing away.

"Ah! Gomen Gomen. But yah, it's great to see you again Naruto even if you don't remember us," Kakashi said as his eyes turned into an upside down U. "It's too bad you lost your memories though. Even so, I'm sure everyone else would love to see you again."

"Yeah!" Sakura added. "Everyone really missed you. I'll go tell everyone." Sakura ran out of Tsunade's office unable to contain her excitement.

"Hmp. I don't like this," Shinjo complained.

"So who are these people?" Kakashi asked.

"They're my family, even though we're not related by blood. Shinjo here is the one that found me," Naruto answered. "Ne, can u tell me about…uh… well me?

"Sure," Kakashi said.

"Don't leave anything out. I don't care if it's sad. I want to know everything," Naruto said with a determined look. Kakashi looked back at Tsunade and Tsunade gave Kakashi a nod signaling that it was ok.

And so while Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shizune were telling Naruto about himself, Sakura was running around telling all of her friends Naruto was back.

--Meanwhile: Sakura—

_Ah! There's Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. _"Hey! Hinata! Shino! Kiba!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh? Sakura ka?" Kiba said looking at Sakura.

"Good Afternoon Sakura-san," Hinata said. Shino stayed silent.

"Guess… what…," Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kiba asked. Sakura held a finger up to Kiba trying to catch her breath.

"He's ALIVE and he's BACK!" Sakura screamed getting weird looks from people on the streets.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who's alive and back?" Kiba asked not understanding why Sakura was so excited.

"NARUTO! HE'S ALIVE AND HE'S IN KONOHA!" Sakura yelled once more. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looked at Sakura in shock but for Kiba, that shock turned into anger.

"The fuck?! Are you tryin' to be funny 'cause it's not," Kiba yelled grabbing Sakura by her collar.

"What?! NO! He's seriously in Konoha! He's in Tsunade-sama's office right now!" Sakura yelled back. Tears were swelling up in Hinata's eyes as Kiba slowly let go of Sakura dumbfounded.

"He's… alive," Kiba muttered. Hinata was now crying and Shino just stood next to Hinata in shock.

"He's alive and he's here in Konoha. I need you to help me. Tell the others that Naruto's back and gather them at the training ground," Sakura said.

"Alright," Kiba said still looking speechless.

"Thanks," Sakura said before leaving to look for others.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino just stayed where they stood to surprised to move.

"We should also go look for the others," Shino finally said. "That way we get to meet Naruto faster."

"You're right. Let's get going," Kiba said with a determined look on his face.

"Yeah," Hinata replied wiping away the tears with her sleeves.

--Later At the Training Grounds—

"So Uzumaki's alive," Neji said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"I can't wait to see him again so we could spend our youthful lives together and train together until our arms and legs fall off," Rock Lee said excitedly.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"ITAI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!" Naruto screamed. Everyone looked up to see a blonde figure walking towards the training grounds.

"Baka!" Souichiro teased.

"TEME!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes. Naruto turned to look at the group standing in the training grounds. Behind Naruto was Shinjo, an irritated Ayame, a giggling Hiroke, and the pissed off Souichiro. The Hokage, Kakashi, Shizune, and Shikamaru were also with Naruto.

The whole Rookie 9 and Gai's team were there with their jaws dropped to the ground and eyes popping out of their eye sockets.

"What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked pointing at the group

"Haha. They're just surprised and happy to see you again," Kakashi said with his nose in the Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Hmm… well… uh… Nice to meet you all," Naruto said. With that, most of the group jumped at Naruto hugging him and telling him how worried they were and such.

--After all the Hugging and Explaining Everything—

"I see. So that's what happened," Choji said stuffing his face with chips.

"Well, we're just glad to have you back Naruto," Ino said.

"Y-Y-Yeah N-N-Naruto- k-kun. E-everyone m-missed y-you," Hinata stuttered turning tomato red.

"You guys should get some rest. You seem tired," Shikamaru said.

"Yes Uzumaki. Get some rest," Neji said. Everyone left waving bye to Naruto except Sakura and the new member of Team 7, Sai.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Naruto…." Sakura said surprised.

"I will definitely keep my promise to you, even if I don't remember," Naruto said. " Because that's my ninja way."

"Naruto…." Sakura said with tears flowing down her face. "Even without your memories, you're still Naruto. Always keeping promises. Arigatou."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun," Sai said.

"Uh… Nice to meet you too," Naruto said. _This guy is really creepy._

"I have a question. You look so feminine with long hair, are you sure you're a guy? Do you even have a dick?" Sai asked with the creepy smile still on his face. This caught everyone off guard.

"What the fuck? TEME!" Naruto screamed.

"Well then, I have to get going. Goodbye Dickless," Sai said waving goodbye.

"Wh-what? GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed turning dark red. Kakashi and Sakura laughed at how red Naruto turned.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit," Shinjo said with a scary expression on his face.

"Yeah," Ayame, Hiroke and Souichiro agreed feeling like they were gonna lose their Natsuki.

"I don't like this one bit."

* * *

soo... wutcha'll think so far? hehe

Shinjo and the others are getting jealous hehe!

M Contents in the next chapter! ;)


	4. I'm Begging You, Don't Leave Us

Finally updated! sry i couldn't update for a while... So much hw and tests. plus i have to study for midterms .. ugh! T_T

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

WARNING! SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER!! YAOI! M/M

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters T_T…boohoo I want Itachi.

* * *

**I'm Begging You, Don't Leave Us**

"**I don't like this one bit."**

--At the Hotel/Hot Springs—

"YES! FINALLLY THE HOT SPRINGS!" Ayame yelled.

"Sheesh. Can you be any louder? Damn," Souichiro mumbled sticking his fingers in his ears.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M SO EXCITED!" Ayame howled. Before anyone else could say anything, Ayame was out of sight rushing towards the hot springs outside.

"I swear that girl has problems," Souichiro said as Ayame was out of sight.

"She's just excited. You can't blame her. Even I'm excited," Hiroke said in Ayame's defense.

"Yeah. Well I'm excited too but you don't see me screaming every damn thing I say," Souichiro argued back.

"Just let it go Sou-chan. Girls are like that," Shinjo cut in.

"Who the hell are you calling Sou-chan?" Souichiro growled dangerously causing Shinjo to laugh.

"Let's head to our rooms now. I'm so tired right now. My minds a mess right now," Naruto said slowly walking behind everyone. Hiroke, Souichiro, and Shinjo stared at Naruto for a while before heading to their rooms. Souichiro and Hiroke were sharing a room and Shinjo and the unusually quiet Naruto were sharing a room.

--In Shinjo/Naruto's room.—

"Natsu-… Naruto," Shinjo said hesitating a little.

"Hm?" Shinjo walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug.

"W-w-what are you doing Shinjo?"

"You know, I like Natsuki better than Naruto."

"Well, ok but why are you hugging Shinjo?" Naruto asked blushing slightly.

"Natsuki," Shinjo said as he lightly kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Mmmm! Mph! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto shrieked turning dark red.

"What are you getting so mad about? It's not like that was the first time we've kissed," Shinjo said with a smug smirk on his face.

"T-TEM-," Naruto started to shriek before getting cut off by another more passionate kiss from Shinjo. Naruto tried to push Shinjo away but Shinjo had a firm grip on Naruto. Shinjo's tongue started licking Naruto's lips asking permission for entrance. The now aroused Naruto opened his mouth enough to let Shinjo's tongue slide into his mouth. Shinjo's tongue licked everywhere exploring the familiar cavern.

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned.

Shinjo broke away from the kiss leaving Naruto with a slightly disappointed look on his face. He lifted Naruto bridal style to the futon and gently laid Naruto down before going in for another more intense kiss.

"Mmmm. Shinjo," Naruto moaned seductively.

"God, Natsuki. You're gonna get me really excited if you say my name with that seductive voice," Shinjo said as he slid his hands into Naruto's shirt. Slowly sliding his hands up, Shinjo reached Naruto's cute pink nipple and pinched it earning another moan from Naruto.

"Natsuki," Shinjo whispered. "I love you."

"Shinjo…," Naruto whispered slightly surprised. His heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. He couldn't reply to Shinjo's confession. It's not like he didn't love Shinjo because he truly did. He just didn't know if he could let anyone into his heart. Naruto feared betrayal. He didn't want to feel like he did when up 3 years ago at the Valley of the End. When he'd woken up, he didn't know why but there was a tremendous aching pain in his heart. He just didn't want to have to fell that again. _Shinjo… don't say that while looking at me with those eyes. _A tear rolled down Naruto's face as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Natsuki," Shinjo said tilting Naruto's head up so he can look into Naruto's eyes. "Don't cry. I didn't confess to make you cry," Shinjo whispered as he licked away Naruto's tears.

"Shinjo," Naruto said, his voice slightly cracking at the end.

Shinjo lovingly kissed Naruto. Shinjo slowly stripped Naruto's clothes while leaving a trail of kisses along Naruto's stomach. He then undressed himself exposing his lean, masculine, and extremely sexy body. Beneath that sexy body, there lied a slim and nicely tanned body that seemed to be glowing. Shinjo kissed Naruto on his eye trailing down to his nose and down again until he reached Naruto's neck. Shinjo bit into Naruto leaving a mark, his mark on him.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned.

Shinjo licked Naruto's left nipple and started sucking on it while he pinched and played with the other.

"Ahhhh Shinjo."

Letting his hand move down, Shinjo grabbed the fully erect penis and started pumping.

"Ahhh Shinjo… wait... ahh… that," Naruto moaned.

Shinjo lightly squeezed Naruto's penis and rubbed his thumb on the slit at the head.

"Ahhhh," Naruto moaned loudly as he came.

"That was pretty fast," Shinjo teased.

"Shut up! It's your fault," Naruto shot back blushing cutely.

"Natsuki… I want to be inside of you," Shinjo said becoming hard seeing Naruto's cute face.

"… fine…," Naruto said hesitantly. "But that's only because I was the only one that came…" Shinjo chuckle.

"Arigatou," Shinjo said kissing Naruto lightly on the lips. Shinjo moved down to Naruto's twitching entrance. Covering his fingers and Naruto's hole in lubricate, he slowly entered one finger in.

"Nnnn."

"Does it hurt?" Shinjo asked.

"No, it's fine. Continue," Naruto answered. Doing as he was told, Shinjo started trusting his finger in and out of Naruto, earning some moans from him. When it seemed okay, he entered a second finger and did a scissor motion to stretch Naruto's cute little hole.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned as Shinjo stuck in his third finger and started thrusting it.

"Ahhh! Shinjo! Ahhh… Hurry! …I want… you," Naruto moaned.

"Natsuki." Shinjo took his fingers out getting a disappointed whimper from Naruto. He grabbed his member and covered it in lubricate. He placed his throbbing member at the front of Naruto's entrance.

"I'm going in Natsuki."

"Hurry!" Shinjo pushed his member in until his whole length was inside Naruto's tight hole. After waiting to allow Naruto to adjust to him, Shinjo started thrusting slowly then gradually got faster.

"Ahhh! Mmmphhh! Shinjo! Ahh! Faster!"

"Nnnnn… Natsuki." Shinjo plunge into Naruto faster, both soon reaching their climax.

"Ahhhh! Shinjo…. Ahhh.. I'm gonna … nnn come."

"Nngh.. me too."

"Shinjo!"

"Naruto!"

"AHHHHHHH!" both screamed in pleasure as they came at the same time. Shinjo fell onto the side not wanting to crush Naruto under him. Both Naruto and Shinjo were panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Natsuki, when I said I love you, I meant it," Shinjo said. "Natsuki? Na-tsu-ki," Shinjo said looking over at the said person. Naruto was in a deep slumber, too tired to stay await after the intense sex with Shinjo.

"Good night my cute little fox," Shinjo chuckled smiling lovingly at Naruto. "His smile soon faded remembering today's events. "Natsuki. Tanomukara**(*read the bottom for definition) **don't leave us. I don't think I'd be able to take it."

Shinjo stood up to take a bath after tucking Naruto in the blankets.

--At the Hot Springs—

"What the fuck is taking so long?!?" Souichiro asked agitated.

"Saa… maybe they're having sex," Hiroke teased.

"Baka! That's not even funny… But that wouldn't be so hard to believe since that bastard Shinjo is a freakin pervert."

"And just who are you calling a pervert?" a voice asked.

"Ara. Speak of the devil," Hiroke said. "So? What took you so long? And where's Natsuki?"

"Natsuki's sleeping. He's too tired after our little fun."

"TEME! SO YOU DID HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" Souichiro yelled.

"God. Shut up," Shinjo said sticking his fingers into his ears.

"What the fu-."

"Shinjo," Hiroke said in a serious tone cutting Souichiro off. "All the other times you were playing around with people, I didn't mind but if you're playing around with Natsuki, then I won't hesitate to kill you," Hiroke said in a threatening voice that could have chased away the toughest shinobi.

"I'm not playing around with him," Shinjo replied not even flinching at the tone. Hiroke and Souichiro stared at each other intensely until Hiroke looked away first.

"Fine. I'll believe you for now," Hiroke sighed.

"What?!" Souichiro shrieked. "You're just gonna let him go like that?"

"Let it go," Hiroke replied.

"But-."

"More importantly, I'm concerned about today," Hiroke said completely ignoring Souichiro.

"Teme! Don't ignore me!"

"Me too. I don't like the way things are going. I fell as though Natsuki is gonna leave us," Shinjo said. Souichiro fell silent.

"… well, then we have to make it so Natsuki won't leave us," Souichiro said, sadness in his voice. Hiroke and Shinjo stared at Souichiro.

"Hah. I guess you're right. We'll make Natsuki so happy that he won't want to leave us," Shinjo laughed.

"Yes. You're right," Hiroke chuckled.

"Tch! Bastards," Souichiro grumbled.

--Next Day : Hokage's Office—

"Tsunade-sama! Y-You can't!"

"Shizune! Don't scream at me!"

"But-!"

"No Buts! I already decided. He will go on the mission along with Team 7," the busty Tsunade said.

"He doesn't remember anything and it's too dangerous," Shizune argued.

"I know it's dangerous! I'm worried about him too but this is something he's gotta do," Tsunade yelled slamming the sake cup down on her desk hard. "Now get me Team 7 and Naruto over here now!"

"..."

"Where's your reply?"

"... H-hai," Shizune answered. Shizune walked out of the office heading towards Kakashi's house. _Just what is she thinking?_

Meanwhile Tsunade was in her office drinking sake. _Naruto... Hopefully things will go as planned._

"Naruto..."

* * *

Tanomukara: I'm begging you in japanese.. hehe i tought it fit better.

Ayame didn't appear much in this chap. but don't worry she will in the next.. along with someone else!!

Hehe.. Shinjo had sex with Naruto.. o kya!


	5. Let's Head Out!

SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MAKE ANY NEW CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE!

THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF FLAWS (*gets down on knees and apologizes*) SO SORRY!!!!

It's moving way to fast and its alot of dialogue... T_T I'm not cut out for this *cry*

_**Talk Talk **_-Naruto's thoughts

**_Talk Talk Talk _**-Shinjo's thoughts

Dislcaimer: Naruto character DO NOT belong to me.... but Shinjo, Hiroke, Ayame and Souichiro are mine .. MINE!!! hehe

* * *

"Naruto..."

*

--Naruto's POV--

***sniff sniff* **_**Weird... I smell blood.**_

"Who's there?!" I reach for my kunai pouch and take out a kunai. "Who are you and what business do you have with me this early in the morning?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san. I'm here to inform you that Tsunade-sama has summoned you," the emotionless voice of a shadow said. The shadow stepped out into the beam of moonlight to reveal an Anbu wearing a raccoon mask.

"What business would she have with me so early? God Damnit and just when i was about to get into a deep sleep. Shinjo that perverted baka!" I slowly got up being extra careful not to make a sudden movement. _Owww my b-_

"Naruto-san."

"WHAT? oh yea i got it. I'll be there soon." I could feel my face getting hot._ Shit_. *Poof* the anbu disappeared leaving me in the silent darkness.

--Regular POV--

Naruto was walking down the streets slowly because of the throbbing back pain. Right now nothing really mattered to him except for the pain. _Even if she is the Hokage, she's gonna have to wait. I am definitely not running or jumping right now. _Slowly and cautiously, Naruto walked to the Hokage tower talking in the sights that looked very familiar to him. _Nostalgic....._

--At the Hokage Tower--

*Knock knock*

"Come in," Tsunade yelled and in came Naruto with an even messier hair then normal and a scowl on his face. In the room was also Team 7.

"Well you sure took your sweet time dickless," Sai teased. Naruto glared at Sai.

"Knock it off. I called you here because I want to send you on a mission with Kakashi's Team Naruto," Tsunade sighed. Naruto switched his glare to Tsunade and stared at her dumbfounded.

"What did you say? A mission? But I'm not even a Konoha shinobi."

"You are a Konoha shinobi and that is why I'm sending you on a mission," Tsunade said dead serious. Naruto just stared at Tsunade like she was crazy.

"I'm not doin' it," Naruto said turning around to return to the hot springs.

"Naruto... atleast hear what the mission is about first. If you still don't want to do the mission then I won't force you," Tsunade pleaded. Turning back around to face Tsunade, Naruto walked forward to stand next to Kakashi.

"I'm send ing you on a S-rank mission. Our anbu have found the whereabouts of Orochimaru's hideout so I'm sending you to investigate if Sasukes there and if he is, then I want you to bring him back," Tsunade said with slight anger in her voice. Everyone in the room was gaping at Tsunade except for Shizune who just sighed and Sai who just emotionless. Naruto wasn't gaping but he grabbed his chest as if to lessen a pain. Hear the name Sasuke caused Naruto feeling as if his heart had been ripped out. _Sasuke?... Who is that?.. Why is his name... causing me so much pain and grief? _

"Where's your reply?"

"Hai," Team 7 replied while Naruto was still trying to figure out who Sasuke was. Tsunade's heart broke as she looked over at Naruto. The painful look on Naruto's face would break anyone's heart.

"Naruto...."

"Na, baa-chan...., I have a request," Naruto said softly.

"What is it?"

"On this mission, can my family come too? I go everywhere with them and they definitely won't drag anyone down and plus, they wouldn't let me go if they're not with me." Tsunade stared at Naruto thinking. Naruto stared at Tsunade with pleading eyes. Seconds went by like this and everyone was still silent waiting for Tsunade to reply.

"..........It'll be hard with a lot of people..."

"It's fine. They're more skilled then your strongest anbu."

"....Even if they are-"

"It'll be fine and plus, if they're not goin then I ain't either."

"............Fine... they can go on the mission too," Tsunade said hesitantly. Naruto's face lit up as he put on his brightest smile on his face.

"Arigatou baa-chan."

--At the Hot Springs--

"I'm back!!" Naruto yelled as he entered his room followed by team 7. Shinjo, Souichiro, Ayame, and Hiroke were gathered around the table. As soon as Naruto entered, Shinjo dashed to Naurto and hugged him tightly.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried. If you're gonna leave then atleast tell one of us," Shinjo lectured. Suprise arose on Naruto's face and was quickly replaced with a warm happy smile.

"Sorry. It seems I worried you," Naruto said feeling warmth fill his body. It felt nice to have someone to worry about you. It felt nice to have someone waiting for you and Naruto's smile showed how happy he felt. Seeing his smile, the others couldn't stay mad at him and couldn't resist smiling with him.

"Well, I can't posssibly stay mad at Naurto. So.... what are they doing here?" Hiroke asked. Shinjo realizing that Team 7 was right behind Naruto started to glare at them. He didn't Naruto being anywhere near Konoha Shinobi. Shinjo's grip on Naruto tightened.

"Itai! Shinjo you're hurtin' me."

"Hahaha my bad," Shinjo laughed letting go of Naruto. Shinjo pulled Naruto along going to the window on the other side of the room. He could fell something big was going to happen soon and he didn't like it. And he was right. Team 7 walked in as Naruto got settled. Shinjo, Souichiro, Ayame, and Hiroke tensed up and was giving off an immense killing intent.

"Oto! Calm down! We're not here to fight you," Kakashi said putting up his hands.

"Geez, you guys! Calm down! They're here because of a mission!" Naruto sighed. Naruto's "family" calmed down but they didn't relax at all. They were tense and wary of Team 7.

"The hokage baa-chan wants me to go on a mission for Konoha because she says I'm still a Konoha shinobi. I'm suppose to go with Kakashi and his team. The mission-."

"Wait, wait! A mission? What the fuck!! Why is that lady suddenly sendnig you on a mission?" Souchiro yelled.

"I don't get that either but I feel as though you already agreed to go. I hope you know we're not going to let you go alone," Hiroke said calmly. Naruto put on his cute big smile on his face and everyone knew his answer.

"I guess there's no choice then," Shinjo said.

"God you're such a troublemaker," Souchiro grumbled.

"I think it'll be interesting," Hiroke chuckled.

"I guess I'll tag along to make sure you idiots don't die," Ayame announced. Naruto began to laugh. He knew they would go with him. He really was glad they were coming with him because if he went without them, he felt as if he'd lose himself.

"Well! Since it's all settled, I'll explain the mission in more details," Kakashi said, his eyes turning into upside down Us. He waited until everyone was paying attention to him.

"We will be doing two things for this mission. The first we have to do is make sure it really is Orochimaru's lair."

"Orochimaru huh? I've heard of that crazy bastard," Shinjo said.

" If it is Orochimaru's lair, the second thing we'll have to do is find Sasuke and bring him back," Kakashi continued. Naruto clenched his chest again. It hurt and he didn't know why. _Sasuke... just who are you? _Shinjo saw Naruto in pain and was about ask if he was okay but Naruto interrupted.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Naruto said.

"I agree Naruto," Kakashi said. "We should get ready and meet up at the entrance gates in 15 minutes." With that everybody stood up to get their equipments and everything ready. Shinjo grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside and into the forest where they can be alone.

"Oww... Shinjo! What's wrong? Where are we going? We have to get ready to leave," Naruto said. Shinjo let go Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, if there something you're not telling me?" Naruto look at Shinjo then quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said not looking at Shinjo.

"Don't lie! Naruto tell me what's going on! I saw you grabbing you're chest when Kakashi was explaining the mission," Shinjo yelled. Naruto to looked down at the ground. He couldn't bare to look at Shinjo.

"Shinjo... Do you know the reason why I accepted this mission? It's because I want to know. I want to know about me! I feel that if I go on this mission, I can regain my memories. Plus I want to know who Sa... Sasuke is. Hearing it name.... it really hurts and I don't know why. I hate it! I hate not knowing! I want to know everything!" Naruto yelled. Shinjo pulled Naruto into a suffocating hug.

"Naruto.. iya, Natsuki. I'm having doubts about this mission. I don't want you to go....... I don't want to lose my Natsuki," Shinjo said softly hugging Naruto tighter. "Natsuki, don't go on this mission. Don't leave me, Natuski." There was a long silence.......

_**Shinjo... **_**"** are you talking about? Why would I leave you? You're not going to lose me," Naruto chuckled softly. Shinjo still didn't left go of Naruto.

_**Natsuki... You haven't realized it yet but you're slowly being attracted to your old self. Without even realizing.. that's why I'm scared that you'll leave us... that you'll leave me... Natsuki**_

"Haha, I'm just playing around. Lets hurry up and get ready," Shinjo laughed letting go of Naruto. Shinjo left first laughing and leaving behind a confused and worried Naruto.

--At the Front Gates--

Team 7 as well as everyone else was all ready and waiting for Shinjo and Naruto to arrive.

"Geez they're way to slow," Ayame and Sakura complained. *Poof*

Naruto and Shinjo appeared smiling goofily at them.

"Gomen Gomen. We ran into some trouble on the way here. Some old lady had fallen-"

"Save it! Geez I guess you still remember the excuses Kakashi used to give us," Sakura scolded.

Hiroke and Kakashi only chuckled as a response.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded in response. "Alright. Then let's head out!"

* * *

Well... that wuz it... =.='' *sigh*

plz review and advice would be much apreciated.


End file.
